


And Then He Smiles

by GreyAndEmma



Series: KageHina Requests [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata's smile is so pure, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, PDA, Short, this was really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyAndEmma/pseuds/GreyAndEmma
Summary: Kageyama always loved hinata's smile. Bright and Sudden. And Beautiful. But his favorite is when it comes slowly.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: KageHina Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160111
Kudos: 15





	And Then He Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, but I thought it was too adorable to change.   
> Requested by Hanz1 on Commaful.

Tobio has always loved Shoyou’s smile. And in these few months after meeting him, it has become a constant in his life. Big and bright and sudden. It was blinding. 

When he hits a spike in practice, and screams

about it feeling good. When he’s dorking around with Inuoka and Lev at training

camp. When Daichi treats them to meat buns. 

Tobio adored it. It became work to not smile

whenever Shoyou does. 

But then he sees it. 

They’re just standing there in the gym. Talking. Strategizing.

Tobio doesn't even remember exactly what he had said because he saw Shoyou’s

lips quirk up. Just slightly. But then it grew. His eyes brightened. The smile

growing and growing. 

It seems so slow, yet it all happened in only a

few seconds. 

It made him weak. How could one boy be so

beautiful? It was like he was glowing. 

Before Tobio even knew what he was doing he was

reaching out towards the smaller boy, hands tangling in the fabric of his

jacket, pulling him closer. 

Their faces were close. So close. 

Then they were touching. 

Tobio could feel it. Shoyou’s smile against his

lips. And he wanted more. He moved his hands from shoyou’s chest to his waist,

as shoyou put his arms around the taller boy’s neck. Giggling into the kiss. 

Tobio couldn’t take it. He loved this boy so much.

He couldn’t put it into words. 

They kissed, slow and soft, for what seemed like

hours. Everything disappeared. There was nothing but the two of them. 

Until…

“Get a room!”

“Gross!”

“Wooooo! Get it Hinata!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
